


Makeup Artist

by Prplprincez



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Monday the Movie, Oral Sex, Sebastian Stan shooting nude scenes makes me write things, Why Did I Write This?, make up all over, makeup artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: On her second day on the job Naomi has to make sure Sebastian Stan is fully covered for his nude scenes on Monday





	Makeup Artist

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Evanstan group chat. That's all  
>  dragă = sweatheart (at least that's what Google translate says)
> 
> I had no beta for this. I just wrote it and posted it.

Naomi couldn't believe what she had to do. It was her second day on the job as an assistant makeup artist on the movie set for “Monday”. Her assignment today; get Sebastian Stan ready for a night scene, naked. How could she go in there and ask him to strip first of all and then say “Mr. Stan can you whip your dick out so I can put some foundation on it?” And even worse she had a slight crush on him since he had starred in “Political Animals so what she really wanted to add was “with my lips.”

Well all she could do was pull up her big girl panties and go in there. She did want to see what he was packing in those skinny jeans he always wore but not like this.

She knocks on the door to his trailer and waits for him to answer. When he yells “Come in,” she lets herself walk in and sees him for the first time. He is in a soft blue robe lounging on his couch. His hair is messy like he has been running his fingers through it. Maybe he is a little nervous about showing everybody what he is packing.

“Hi, I’m Naomi. I’m your makeup artist for today. I’m gonna need to cover you all over since you’re shooting a completely nude scene today,” she tries to keep her voice level since she is nervous herself. “I am though going to need you to get hard so I can make sure you are fully covered with makeup. Sometimes that happens during filming and we like to make sure we have our bases covered.” By now Naomi is speaking to the floor because she is embarrassed to be saying these things to him.

“Hey no worries,” Seb tells her. 

“Let’s get you into a comfortable chair and start with your face and go from there,” Naomi tells him. 

As Naomi works on getting the foundation on Seb, they begin to talk. She asks how he likes Greece, how the filming on “No,No, No, Yes” was and soon she isn’t so embarrassed anymore. She tries to keep her eyes off of his black boxer briefs, but she can’t help it.

He looks like a show-er, and god whatever she did to deserve to see him in all his glory she doesn’t know but she is so glad. If only she doesn’t make a fool of herself. She starts to move down his body, rubbing the makeup on his smooth chest, his nipples so rosy. She can feel her panties getting wet. As she turns to get more makeup on her brush, she rubs her thighs together, hoping that will ease some of the ache she is starting to feel.

Seb is finding that him getting hard for makeup won’t be a problem at all. Naomi’s tight jeans, her rubbing her rubbing her hands all over him, especially his nipples, is making it all too easy. He watches her from under his lashes; he can tell she is trying not to look at his dick but failing. Every time she touches him, he wants to just throw her on his couch and have his way with her. Unfortunately he has no time.

She has him stand and turn so she can get his back now. This gives him the opportunity to adjust himself. If he turns slightly he can see her ass in the mirror and he wouldn’t mind grabbing onto that later. 

Naomi is working her way down his back and oh god she is gonna have to ask him to take his boxers off soon. She is going to be touching SEBASTIAN STAN’S ASS AND DICK!!!! Okay she will be fine.

“Mr. Stan, um,” she clears her throat. “Mr. Stan,”

“Naomi, I told you, call me Seb,” he replies.

“Right, okay, um Seb, I, ah, I need you to remove your boxers now,” she tells him softly.

“Oh yeah, sure,” he says and turns around, looks her right in the eye and pulls them off. And then he winks at her.

His dick is fully hard and smacks against his rock hard abs. Her mouth waters. She wants it. In her mouth. Laying on her tongue. To feel the thickness of it. To feel it pulsing in her mouth as he comes deep in her throat. She needs to feel it in her pussy. To fill her. She wants to walk funny for days. She doesn’t care if he fucks her mouth, pussy or ass. Or all three. She wants to hear him come with her name on his lips. Her name.

“Naomi, Naomi, are you okay?”

“Oh sorry Mr. I mean, Seb. Where were we?” she replies. She looks down and sees him standing naked and oh yeah, that’s where they are.

Seb looks up into Naomi’s eyes. They are completely black. He can smell how turned on she is and he is so hard he hurts. He reaches up, his thumb running across her bottom lip. Her tongue peaks out, barely touching it. 

“You want it dontcha drag ă,” he says. He reaches back and grabs ahold of her hair, “go on, get on your knees for me.”

He watches as she slides to the floor, he normally doesn’t ask for blow jobs by people he just meets but something about her. She reaches for him and he stops her.

“Oh no  drag ă, hands behind your back. Mustn't get all your work messed up,” he tells her as he feeds his hardness into her open mouth. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth and your gonna swallow it all, arentcha? Be a good girl for me?”

Naomi nods and let’s him just go to town. She loves the feel of him, giving her what she wanted all along. His hands are in her hair, pulling her closer and closer to him until her gag reflex kicks in. He pulls out, checks that she’s okay and then plunges back into her mouth, until once again she can feel the wiry hair on his groin. 

“Oh fuck, I’m so close,” he cries. “Oh yeah, fuck,” and then she can feel and taste him coming in her mouth. 

Seb falls back into the chair they were using for his makeup and Naomi slips completely onto the floor. After a few minutes she begins to realize what she has done. If this gets out she could lose her job! Her face must show some panic because Seb leans down and touches her softly.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“I shouldnt’va done that. I’m so sorry. Here let me just finish and I’ll get out of your way,” she tells him.

“No, no. We both wanted it. Don’t worry. This is between us,” Seb replies as he pulls her close. “Everything will be fine. You don’t have to worry. In fact, I want only you to do my makeup from now on. Now, let’s get me finished for today, yeah?”

Naomi nods, glad that he is going to make sure nothing bad is going to happen. Actually kinda excited that he wants he to work with him full time, at least on this movie. Then what he says next surprises her.

“You know afterwards I’m gonna need help taking all this off. Maybe you wanna help me with a shower?” he asks her. “Then I can return the favor,” he says with a wicked gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face.


End file.
